


Poly!Smile Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about poly!Smile that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 10





	1. Pornstars AU

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Pornstar AU? (With whatever ship you want xx)

In moments like this, Brianna sometimes forgot they were supposed to be acting, and this wasn’t an actual sex scene that she really, really wanted to participate in. 

Regina was sitting on her lap, butt grinding down against her crotch, little moans and whimpers leaving her lips as Brianna toyed with her nipples. 

Tamara was kissing her deeply, one hand fisted in Regina’s hair, tugging on it slightly to pull her closer, the other hand caressing her inner thigh, teasing her. 

“Regina, moan louder. You’re playing a slut.” The director said, and Regina rolled her eyes. 

The guy simply wasn’t satisfied with anything, or maybe he just enjoyed this threesome a little too much and wanted to keep looking as long as possible. 

Well, Regina didn’t blame him for that: she enjoyed it too, way too much, trembling in pleasure as Brianna tweaked a sensitive nipple, bucking her hips forward as Tamara brushed a hand dangerously close to her mound. 

“You can slip your hand in, Tamara.” The director ordered, and Tamara immediately looked at Regina for permission. 

The blonde nodded, giving her a little smile, and she slipped two fingers inside, making Regina let out a moan. 

Sometimes Tamara wondered if some part of this was real: if Regina enjoyed it, if Brianna enjoyed it. God, she hoped so: she wanted to make them happy, she wanted to make them as excited and satisfied as she was. 

What a loser was she, falling for her costars. 

She twisted around Regina to pull Brianna into the kiss, feeling the other brunette relaxing into it, sighing happily against her lips. 

Regina let out an impatient whine, and they broke apart; Brianna started kissing all over Regina’s neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin while Tamara peppered kisses all over her cheeks. 

And damn, Brianna was definitely enjoying this too much, even despite the cameras shoved into their faces. 

She just couldn’t get enough of Regina’s soft skin and Tamara’s sweet lips: she wanted this to be real, she wanted to have them, actually have them, to take them back to her apartment after filming and fuck them… 

“Okay, that was it for today!” The director yelled, snapping them out if their haze. They were handed fluffy bathrobes that they quickly shrugged on, all three of then hoping the blush wasn’t too obvious on their cheeks. 

“We were good.” Regina said simply, shooting them a coy smile. 

“Yeah.” Tamara croaked, fiddling with her robe. God, why was this so much more awkward then fucking in front of a bunch of cameras!? 

Brianna scratched at the back of her neck awkwardly, before she gathered enough courage to speak. 

“Do you uh… Do you want to grab a drink?" 

Tamara and Regina shared a look before nodding, both of them smiling sk sweetly it made Brianna’s heart flutter. 

"Sure.” Regina said, blushing even deeper. 

One drink definitely won’t affect their professional relationship, right…?


	2. Firm Grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Poly smile where Tamara likes to just grab Reg’s butt. Doesn’t matter where they are, at home, in public, on one memorable occasion when walking on stage, she just loves Reg’s pretty ass.

Regina Taylor easily had the most amazing ass Tamara had ever laid her eyes on. 

Sure, she wouldn’t want to be a crude, it’s not like it was the only thing she cared about, but… She was just human, damnit.

When they were sleeping in a position with Regina hal-draped across Brianna and Tamara spooned up behind the blonde, she preferred grabbing onto Regina’s butt instead of her waist or belly. 

It was quite conforting, actually. Somehow she always slept better that way. 

Everytime they were making out, her hands automatically slid down to squeeze Regina’s butt, kneading the round globes like a cat. 

(Was it really a surprise her favorite sex position was the “train” as they called it, with Tamara fucking Regina from behind and Brianna taking Tamara from behind? No, it made a lot of sense.)

Sometimes she had the sudden urge to grab Regina’s butt when they were out and about, just grabbing onto those fantastic curves when they were waiting in line for their food. 

“Do you want hold my ass instead of my hand when we walk?” Regina snickered, and actually, that was not such a bad idea according to Tamara. 

Once, when they were marching out onto the stage, she grabbed Regina’s ass “for good luck”, giving it a firm squeeze, much to the crowd’s amusement; everonye cheered and ‘whoop’d, and Regina blushed heavily. 

Though she didn’t mind the attention, really. 

She had two girlfriends, both of them quite enjoying grabbing her ass, and while Brianna may have been more subtle about it, she also couldn’t resist sometimes. 

But again, they were just human, and who could truly resist Regina’s curves?


	3. What Happened!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: accident

Anonymous asked: what about Reg’s girlfriend(s)’s reaction to calling them and saying “I’ve been in a car accident”

Brianna groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes when the phone rang. It was the middle of the fucking night, she’s not going to pick it up! 

Then suddenly the realization, that Regina still hadn’ t come home and this might be her calling woke her up, and she sat up straight, reaching for the phone. 

“Hello?” she asked, her heart pounding in her chest. Tamara woke up too, sitting up against the headboard and watching her with concerned eyes. 

“Hi.” Came Regina’s soft voice. “Uhm… Don’t freak out, but I was in a car accident.”

“WHAT!?” Brianna yelped, startling Tamara who immediately shuffled closer, looking up at her with pleading eyes. 

“What happened? Give me the phone!" 

When Regina told the same to Tamara, she had the same reaction. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"A deer.” Regina sighed. “But I’m okay. I’m at the hospital, they’re running some tests.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Brianna promised. 

******

They scooped Regina up in their arms, careful of any injuries. 

“Oh my god.” Tamara said with a shaky breath, cupping her bruised cheek. 

“Are you okay?" 

"A little battered.” Regina chuckled, wincing at the pain in her split lip.

“But the doctors say I’ll be fine.”

“You scared the shit out of us.” Brianna sighed, pulling Regina close again, with her other arm wrapped around Tamara. 

“Don’t do this to us ever again.”

“I’ll try.” Regina chuckled, burrowing into the protective warmth of her girlfriends. 

She was just as scared as her girlfriends, but she was okay. She was okay, in one piece, and with her lovers by her side. 

That was the only thing that mattered.


	4. Awkward First Time

Anonymous asked: Poly smile try to have sex for the first time. They’re all super clumsy so Reg ends up getting a black eye and Tamera a knee to the stomach so they give up and cuddle instead

It was all knew territory to them. 

None of them had sex with more than one person at the same time before, so to say they were nervous was an understatement. 

It was all going well when they were making out and undressing, and they were hit with a new wave of confidence: they could do this, of course they could! 

But when they actually get to the sex part, all hell broke loose. 

They just couldn’t find a comfortable position, no matter how hard they tried. 

Regina tried to scramble up into Brianna’s lap, but she missed it and slipped, kicking her legs out and promptly kneeing Tamara in the stomach. 

“Shit, are you alright?” Regina asked, worried. Tamara coughed a few times, but then she nodded. 

“Sure, yeah. Let’s get on with it.”

But it wasn’t as simple. 

Tamara managed to kneel on Brianna’s hair when she tried to sit on her face, and Brianna let out a sound that resembled a wounded animal, and she spent the next few minutes whining. 

Regina wasn’t spared from the clumsiness either, because Brianna accidentally punched her in the face, giving her a faint black eye. 

“Okay, this is not working.” Brianna sighed, plopping down onto her back. 

Tamara agreed with a groan, cuddling up to her side and tucking her face away in her neck. 

Regina joined them on the other side, lacing her fingers together with Tamara’s over Brianna’s stomach. 

“Let’s try again next time.” Regina chuckled, kissing first Brianna, then Tamara on the cheek. 

They all agreed they needed some more time before trying again. For now, they just enjoyed each other’s company.


	5. This Cannot Be Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, birth, blood, early birth

Anonymous asked: poly smile when one of them is heavily pregnant? mayhap some angst??

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. 

Tamara had woke up in the middle of the night with awful cramps- and sure, cramps had happened before here and there, but these ones were different. These ones hurt like a bitch. 

“Could they be contractions?” Brianna asked worriedly, brushing Tamara’s hair back from her face. 

“It’s too early…” Tamara groaned through gritted teeth. She was eight months pregnant, she still had a month! 

Regina chewed on her bottom lip helplessly. She was very much aware that babies could come whenever they felt like it, but they usually didn’t make such a ruckus. This was concerning. 

Tamara let out a painful moan and doubled over, hands clasped over her bump. 

“God, it hurts… It hurts so much…" 

"Okay, we’re taking you to the hospital.” Regina decided, already reaching for the car keys. 

And that’s when it happened. 

Blood. So much blood Regina nearly passed out at the sight of it.

“Oh my god…” Brianna breathed, going pale as a sheet as she clutched Tamara close. 

“We have to call the ambulance!" 

Tamara was going pale as well, and her eyes werw glassy. Brianna gently shook her, but she just gave an unintelligible little sound, her hand shaking against her belly. 

Another contraction hit her, and she passed out in Brianna’s arms as a new wave of blood coated the sheets. 

Regina punched the number of the ambulance in with shaky fingers, all but screaming into the phone when they finally picked it up. 

Her eyes met Brianna’s panicked ones: the brunette kept talking to Tamara, gently trying to shake her awake, but she just lolled around in her arms, dangerously unresponsive. 

This cannot be happening. The three of them were so happy, they were going to have a baby. 

This cannot be happening.


	6. Ghosts

Anonymous asked: Hhhh for smile week, can we get poly!smile, where Reg moves into a new apartment, and unbeknownst to her, there’s two ghosts living with her too. As a joke she pulls outa ouiji board and they start talking. Regina does all she can to make these ghosts human again- and she succeeds. They live together and Regina joins Brianna and Tamera’s relationship quickly

Regina seriously meant playing with that damn ouija board as a joke.

She definitely didn’t expect it to actually work, and she definitely didn’t expect two ghosts showing up in her house.

Regina nearly shat her pants, but then one of them shushed her gently.

“Hey, it’s okay! We won’t hurt you!”

Regina just kept screaming, and so the two women decided to fuck off for a while as to not scare her even more.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Regina used the board again. The ghosts didn’t materialize this time after freaking her out, just used the board to communicate, and for some reason, Regina found herself enjoying their little chats.

Once she was calmer, the ghosts appeared again.

As strange as it sounded, Regina found them quite attractive.

Brianna was very tall and slim with bushy, curly hair and soft eyes, while Tamara had straight, dark brown hair and a cheeky smile.

Regina learned that they were together, and she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. If only she could be a part of them…

Regina spent a lot of time researching ways on how to bring people back into life, and she found a spell that actually worked.

She squealed when she could finally hug Tamara and Brianna before making them dissipate. They were really here now!

Now that they moved over certain obstacles, they actually got to know each other a little better.

Currently, Regina was laying between Brianna and Tamara, her head on Brianna’s chest while Tamara hugged her from behind, and she couldn’t help but smile.

This was a wild ride, but it was definitely worth it.


	7. Difficult Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Poly smile where Reg is pregnant and they’re struggling to get by

Having a kid right now definitely wasn’t the best idea, but they were young and stupid and in love, and they decided to have one nonetheless.

And now, they were having a hard time keeping their heads above the surface.

Brianna and Tamara worked three jobs each, while Regina could only handle one, what with being eight months pregnant.

Even with their combined salaries, and the cheap ticket prices from their concerts, the rent on the flat was high, and they couldn’t quite afford to live in luxury.

Tamara had her arms around Regina on their ratty little couch, one hand playing with her hair, the other caressing her bump.

The shirt Regina was wearing was too small on her, revealing her belly, because they couldn’t buy new clothes. At least this was a little cute.

Regina’s stomach growled, and she whined in misery. She was so hungry, but they didn’t have any snacks at home.

“Brianna will be back from grocery shopping soon.” Tamara promised, kissing the top of her head.

“She will bring you…”

“Instant ramen.” Regina sighed, and her baby gave a little kick. At least they were excited about the noodles.

The door opened, and Brianna walked in with her full bags. She gave her girlfriends a soft smile, leaning down to kiss Regina, the Tamara on the lips.

“Instant ramen?” Tamara joked, and Brianna laughed.

“Well, I have that too. And I got some chocolate for the Princess.”

Regina gasped, all but tearing it out of Brianna’s hands and biting into it with a happy moan.

Brianna and Tamara laughed softly. They laced their fingers together over Regina’s bump, feeling their baby kick happily.

Maybe they were struggling, but at least they had each other.


	8. After All The Stress Is Gone

Anonymous asked: Regina has a pregnancy scare and after all the stress, Brianna and Tamera (who have been pining together after Regina for a long time) confess their feelings to her

Their hearts almost stopped when Regina came out of the bathroom, her face soaked in tears.

“Oh, no.” Brianna breathed, clutching onto Tamara’s hand in panic.

“Are you…?”

Regina shook her head, a smile finally appearing on her face through the tears.

“They are all negative.”

Brianna and Tamara breathed a huge sigh of relief, moving at the same time to pull Regina into a hug.

Poor thing has been in sheer panic for weeks now: her period was late, and she felt a little bloated, and she was fretting about getting pregnant from a one-night stand.

But now, they could put all that stress behind themselves.

Brianna and Tamara shared a look over Regina’s shoulders. They have been meaning to confess their feelings for Regina for a while now, but then came the pregnancy scare, and it had to be put on hold.

Now, though…

“Regina.” Tamara said, pulling back a little to look into Regina’s eyes.

“Brianna and I… We need to tell you something.”

“Oh, god.” Regina breathed. “Tell me that after all this none of you are pregnant…”

“No, no.” Brianna laughed softly. “It’s something else.”

Tamara took a deep breath, taking one of Regina’s hands into hers.

“Reg, we are in love with you.”

“Both of us.” Brianna clarified, taking Regina’s other hand, and squeezing it gently.

“We wanted to tell you for a while, but then this fear happened…”

Regina interrupted her by pressing her lips against hers, silencing her with a sweet kiss.

“Took you long enough.” Regina laughed against Brianna’s lips, giving her one last peck before cupping Tamara’s cheeks and kissing her too, making the breath stuck in Tamara’s throat.

“I love you too.” Regina said, tucking a piece of hair behind Tamara’s ear.

“Both of you.”

Tamara and Brianna giggled, pulling Regina close again, showering her and each other’s face in happy kisses.


	9. First Performance Nerves

Anonymous asked: Poly!Smile performing for the first time and Bri getting a little bit of stage fright but refusing to admit that she is scared

Brianna looked awfully pale, shifting from one foot to the other, chewing on her lip.

“Are you okay?” Tamara asked softly, placing a hand over hers that was damp with nervous sweat.

“Of course.” Brianna replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I can’t wait to go up on stage.”

Regina hummed, giving her a searching look.

“Are you sure? You look kind of like you’re about to pass out.”

Brianna gritted her teeth, sticking her nose in the air defiantly.

“I’m fine.”

“Hey, it’s okay to be scared.” Tamara said gently, brushing her hair out of her face lovingly.

“It’s a big deal. I’m nervous too.”

“We all are.” Regina chimed in, taking Brianna’s hands into hers and giving it a light squeeze.

“But we are gonna be amazing up there.”

Brianna nodded, smiling. She felt some of her nerves dissipate as Regina and Tamara smiled up at her encouragingly.

“That’s right.” Tamara said. “We will blow their minds.”

Brianna took a deep breath, then she kissed Tamara and then Regina for good luck, feeling much more relaxed.

She could do this.

They could do this.


	10. Christmas Visit

Anonymous asked: Poly!Smile visit Regina's house around Christmas

“Merry Christmas!”

Regina whipped around, grinning as her girlfriends trodded inside, carrying a huge bunch of presents.

“You came!” Regina sighed happy, standing on the tips of her toes to give Brianna a kiss, before moving to kiss Tamara too.

“Of course we did.” Tamara said, gently bopping her on the nose.

Winifred came out to greet them, pulling them both into a hug.

“The turkey is done. You came at just the right time.”

“Yeah, and you could help me decorate the tree.” Clark babbled in, and Tamara and Brianna shrugged, already shuffling out to the living room.

Regina watched in awe as her girls clumsily decorated the tree- they had no taste, that was for sure.

Winifred set the table, and they all sat down to eat the turkey and the pudding.

“It’s so good you two came over.” Winifred said softly.

“You make my daughter very happy.”

Regina blushed, and Tamara and Brianna cooed, both of them pressing a kiss onto her cheeks.

They retreated to Regina’s room soon, stuffed and sated, cuddling on the bed.

“We forgot to kisa under the mistletoe.” Brianna whined, and Regina laughed, burrowing closer to her chest, while brushing Tamara’s hair out of her face.

“We will have plenty of time. I’m really happy you came.”

“We couldn’t stay away.” Tamara grinned, kissing the top of her head.

They cuddled some more before they drifted off, falling into a contented sleep.


	11. Welcome To The Family

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Regina are married and have kids, but after they secretly start seeing Tamara for a while, they realize, "How are we gonna tell the kids?" Turns out, Tamara fits right into the family.

Telling your kids that Mummy and Mama are in love with a third woman, was not an every day occurence- no wonder they were all scared shitless.

“They are going to hate me.” Tamara fretted, looking like she was about to pass out. “They won’t understand, which makes sense, I mean…”

“Hey.” Brianna said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek, trying to calm her nerves.

“It’s gonna be alright.”

“You are nervous too. I can hear your teeth clattering.” Tamara pointed out, and Brianna blushed.

Regina took both of their hands into hers, giving them an encouraging squeeze. She was awfully anxious too: she really didn’t what they were going to do if the kids would hate Tamara. But it was time to introduce them to each other.

“Let’s do this.” She said, pulling both Brianna and Tamara along, not leaving any of them time to back out.

Jimmy and Felix were playing with trains on the living room floor, barely paying attention to the adults when they walked in.

“Boys?” Brianna said, making them look up. “We’d like you too meet someone.”

“This is Tamara.” Regina said, holding Tamara’s hand tighter when she went pale.

Brianna crouched down next to her boys, gently ruffling their hair and giving them both a soft smile.

“You know, how we love each other with your Mummy very much? Well, we love Tamara too, just like that.”

The boys looked confused for a second, but then they just smiled and gave Tamara a little wave that immediately made her melt.

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other a little better: Tamara soon ended up on the rug, wrestling with two little devils who seemed to thoroughly enjoy her company.

She looked up at Brianna and Regina, and they all smiled in relief.

Maybe it wasn’t going to be as difficult or confusing as they originally thought.


	12. A Screaming Child And A Sick Wife

queenofrock---band asked: Poly!Smile Tamara is sick as a dog and her girls are fretting over her. Brianna is acting more like a mother hen while Regina tries to keep their toddler away from his mother. The toddler is crying and just wants Tamara. Tamara is trying to get out of bed to be with their child but her fever is spiking and any movements make her dizzy. Brianna has to calm her down while keeping an eye out for their toddler.

If taking care of a very sick Tamara wasn’t enough, their son decided to become an absolute menace, making the situation even worse.

“I want Ma!” He screamed, trying to break free out of Regina’s hold, kicking and slapping around helplessly.

“Andy, Ma is very sick and she needs to rest.” Regina said, trying to talk some sense into their son.

Andy just kept wailing, and Regina prayed inside for some higher force to put them out of their misery.

Tamara gave a miserable whine, trying to get up to get to her boy, and Brianna practically had to push her back into the bed.

“You need to sleep, Sweet Pea.” Brianna cooed, handing her a steaming mug of tea.

“We could handle Andy.”

“But he wants me…” Tamara whimpered, her eyes teary from the fever.

“What kind of mother I am, if I…”

“Okay, none of that.” Brianna shushed her softly, pushing her down again and covering her a blanket when she started shivering.

“You are very sick, you need to rest and get better, okay?”

In the meantime, Andy seemed to calm down a little bit, tucking his face away in Regina’s neck and silently weeping while Regina shushed him.

“I’m gonna put him down for a nap.” She announced, scooping Andy up and carrying him off to his room.

When she returned, Brianna was holding Tamara in her arms, feeling her forehead.

“You’re fever is still high.” She said, and Tamara sighed, burrowing deeper into her arms.

“What would I do without you two?” She croaked, and Regina cooed, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Things were quite chaotic like this, with Tamara pretty out of the picture, but together, they managed.


	13. Join Us (One Way Or Another)

Anonymous asked: Brianna and Tamara (who are dating) are holding auditions for a drummer and they really like Regina

The girl was good, really good. Better than anyone who has set foot into the room that day.

She was short with angelic blue eyes and shiny blonde hair, but she was fierce, controlling her instrument like a professional. Brianna and Tamara shared an appreciative look.

“I like her.” Brianna whispered, keeping an eye on Regina who was beating out a fast rhythm. Tamara grinned cheekily.

“As a drummer, or as a girl?”

Brianna snorted, poking her in the side. “Oh, like you aren’t drooling.”

Well, Tamara couldn’t argue with that. Regina was drop dead gorgeous, and when she sent hee those positively sultry looks over her drumkit, it made her heart do funny things.

When Regina was done, Brianna and Tamara stood and clapped, grinning. Regina gave a short bow, looking at them expectantly.

“You were really great.” Brianna said, one arm around Tamara’s shoulder. “We feel like you would be a great addition.”

“Certainly.” Regina grinned, giving them both an appreciative once over. Tamara and Brianna didn’t miss the double meaning, and they both blushed.

“So, if we go out tonight for celebratory drinks, is that a date?” Brianna joked, though her voice sounded a little too sincere.

Regina grinned, giving them a wink. “I think so, yeah.”

Tamara swore under her breath softly. This day was certainly going to be interesting.

And then the rest, if Regina really ends up joining them- one way or another…

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
